Avant Poudlard corrigé
by Myamora Malfoy
Summary: Fic écrit en parti avec Jill Valentine((elle a écrit le chap 2 et 4)L'histoire de Morgane Smith de la fic A Jill, en fin de sa 4ème année a Dursmstarng.Crossover avec Buffy!*Chapitre2*Apparition de Krum,se passe pendant le tournoi des 3 sorciers*rev'
1. Le quidditch ou moi?

Ceci est la version corrigé de cette fic qui est déjà publié mais bourré de faute!  
  
  
  
Cette fic est une collaboration entre Myamora Malefoy et Jill Valentine.(en fait il y a juste les chapitres 2 et 4 qui sont écrit par elle`et le reste est et sera écrit par moi)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Il ne faut pas oublier que cette histoire est un crossover avec Buffy. cela ne veut pas nécessairement dire que l'on va voir Buffy, Pour vous situez c'est dans le temps que Spike avait sa Jolie petite puce dans la tête.  
  
  
  
  
  
C'est aussi l'histoire de Morgane Smith ce joyeux personnage dans « la fille au diamant » de Jill donc elle est en 4ème année.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bon les disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas a nous !!!!Sauf Morgane qui est notre entière création on a vraiment fais ce perso à 2!!! Alors place à cette histoire!!!A et Morgane me fais dire de dire que Krum Lui appartient.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
chapitre 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Le Quidditch ou moi?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Par une belle journée ensoleillée(n/a: ben par quoi vous voulez que ça commence???)sur un terrain de camping Moldu se trouvait une horde de sorcier sur excité sauf une sorcière dans une tente au couleur du drapeau de la Bulgarie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La jeune fille de 14 ans était assise dans un fauteuil en cuir(n/a: on suppose que les membres d'une équipe de quidditch gagne autant que nos joueur du Canadien)tout en fumant une cigarette et en ruminant des phrases qui ressemblait à ceux-ci:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Non mais quel Imbécile, oublié ça pour un stupide match de final de quidditch.......grrrrrr  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Au même moment arriva dans la tente un jeune homme aux cheveux noire d'environ 18 ans avec le nez rond.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Bonsoir ma chérrrrrrrrrrie, dit le jeune homme en s'approchant de la fille pour l'embrasser.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Han han Noé! tu ne me touche pas Krum, dit la jeune fille en se levant d'un bond et en éteignant sa cigarette.  
  
  
  
-Mais Morrrrrgane qu'est ce qui se passe???(n/a: C'est la Morgane Smith de la fic a Jill Valentine c'est son année avant d'arriver a Poudlard)  
  
  
  
  
  
-Tu ose me demander ce qui se passe t'es encore plus con que je pensais, dit moi pas que tu as oublié???, lui cria Morgane  
  
  
  
  
  
-Oublié quoi???dit Victor qui était encore en train d'essayer de la prendre par la taille  
  
  
  
  
  
-En??!!! Tu as oublié qu'aujourd'hui ça faisait exactement 2 ans qu'on était ensemble et tout ça pour un putain de match de final de quidditch à la con????, lui cria la jeune fille en le fusillant du regard  
  
  
  
  
  
-Quoi???Ho merrrrrrrde mon bébé j'ai complètement oublié parrrrrrdonne-moi, dit Krum qui avait en fin réussi a la prendre par la taille.  
  
  
  
  
  
La jeune fille le poussa sur le divan de cuir malgré le fait que le garçon était plus grand et plus bâtit qu'elle.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Écoute-moi bien Victor Krum!!!!Je suis tannée de n'être rien a tes yeux , de passé après le quidditch. dit la jeune fille en le regardant d'un regard que s'il avait lancé des Aveda Kedevra, Krum serait mort en ce moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Écoute ma belle Morrrrrrgane, tu es ce qui a de plus important dans ma vie avec le quidditch, mes amis, la nourrrrrriturrrre, le....  
  
  
  
  
  
Et Morgane le coupa:  
  
  
  
-Ça va j'ai compris!!!!La je suis tannée!!!!Ça va faire le niaisage, on a jamais le temps de ce voir à cause du quidditch!!!J'ai un marché a te proposé, Tu choisi entre moi et ton match de final a la con. Si tu me choisi moi tu passera des heures de plaisir et tout sera oublié mais si tu choisis ce putain de match entre toi et moi c'est fini!!!, lui suggéra la jeune fille sur un ton heu comment dire provocant???  
  
  
  
-Mo tu ne peux pas me demander de choisirrr entrrrre toi et le quidditch, lui répondit tranquillement le jeune homme  
  
  
  
  
  
-Ha oui tu pense que je ne peux pas??? Si ce soir tu n'es pas là c'est fini, dit elle en quittant la tente-maison folle de rage  
  
Dans la tente-maison....  
  
  
  
Krum était assit sur le divan de cuir en train de réfléchir....  
  
  
  
Morgane ma belle Morgane(N/a:ben quand y pense y roule pas c ''r'') avec ses yeux bleus perç.... Non match de quidditch, match de quidditch... et des cheveux noir Ébène des belles jambes li....Match de quidditch, match de quidditch....et une poitrine ...Ho pis merde je fais le match!!!  
  
  
  
A ce-moment il se leva et alla se préparer pour ce fichu match de quidditch à la con.  
  
  
  
Plus tard.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Morgane rentra dans la tente-maison.....  
  
  
  
  
  
-Il est allé a son match, dit elle en retenant ces larmes. La jeune fille alla se changer,elle troqua sa petite robe soleil noir pour un pantalon de cuir noir avec un bustier rouge.  
  
  
  
  
  
La jeune fille prit son poignard et un billot de bois et commença à le gosser pour en faire un pieu, ensuite la jeune fille sortit dehors, le terrain de camping était calme mais on pouvait entendre la foule crier. Morgane retenait ses larmes, il avait choisi le quidditch plutôt qu'elle. Mais en se promenant à la lisière de la forêt elle fonça dans un homme vêtu de cuir noir plus grand qu'elle. (n/a: est pas grande en Morgane????)  
  
  
  
-Comme on se retrouve chérie, dit l'homme à la peau blanche et aux cheveux blonds devant elle.  
  
  
  
Mo prit son pieu et le pointa vers l'homme.  
  
  
  
-Ça sert à rien Morgane de toute façon je peux pas te faire de mal, ricana l'homme.  
  
  
  
-Je m'en fou Spike!!! Tu m'as assez fais souffrir comme ça que tu mériterais que je te tue!!! Ragea Morgane  
  
  
  
  
  
-Toujours aussi enragé qu'avant je vois, je me rappelle tu avais 11 ans et tu étais sexy et tu l'es toujours si ce n'est pas plus et on voulait tous te taper....BANG  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike venait de recevoir le coup de poing de Morgane qui elle s'enfuyait vers la tente-maison.  
  
  
  
  
  
De retour à la tente-maison....  
  
  
  
  
  
Morgane rentra et en ressortit avec un paquet de cigarette pour s'asseoir près du feu et s'allumer une clope. Lorsqu'une gang de Mec dis on le en maudit arriva.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Bon c'est quoi ces gueules d'enterrement??? demanda Mo au nouveau venu  
  
  
  
-La Bulgarie à perdu ,Krum à attraper le vif d'or mais l'Irlande gagne par 10 points, répondit un des batteurs de l'équipe  
  
  
  
  
  
Morgane savait que là c'était pas le moment de laisser Krum mais plutôt de le consoler, après tout s'il n'avait pas gagner ça devait être parce que cela avait choqué Krum d'une façon ou d'une autre.  
  
  
  
-Pas encorrrrre parrrrtie?? demanda Victor en voyant-la jeune fille aux lèvres rouges sangs  
  
  
  
-Non, parce que tu sais là tu as l'air tout triste et moi ça, ça me brise le c?ur, lui dit la jeune fille en baissant les yeux.  
  
  
  
Krum s'approcha de Morgane, releva sa tête et l'embrassa doucement.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin du chapitre 1  
  
  
  
  
  
C'est bien simple pour avoir le 2ème chapitre((qui est déjà écrit)) va me falloir 5 revews ou plus sinon pas de suite.enfin p-e que si mais ce n'est pas sure.car il faut que je corrige quand même ce fichu 2ème chapitre. Bref je crois que vous avez compris le message REVEWER! 


	2. La marque et le tournoi

Je sais j'avais dit que j'attendrais d'avoir des revews pour publié la suite de cette fic..mais bon je me suis dit que peut-être si je publie le 2ème chapitre..je vais peut-être avoir des revews, mais la c'est vrai si je n'ai pas de revews, cette fic tombera dans l'oublie.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ce chapitre est écrit par Jill Valentine.  
  
  
  
  
  
Discalaimer : Le seul persos qui nous appartient c'est Morgane, et les autres et bien à Rowling et Joss Wheddon((Je ne sais pas comment ça s'écrit))  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
On place au 2ème chapitre  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
  
  
  
  
La marque et le tournoi  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pendant qu'ils dormaient paisiblement, ils entendirent des cris qui les réveillèrent. Ils sortirent en vitesse et virent tout le monde courir un peu partout............ Morgane regarda vers le ciel et dit:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Oh putain...................................................  
  
Elle lâcha Krum et coura vers la marque des ténèbres. Elle entra dans un petit bois et regarda, il y avait deux garçons, un qui avait des lunettes et l'autre un peu plus grand avait les cheveux roux.  
  
  
  
Quand ils furent partit, elle s'approcha mais quelque chose lui attrapa la cheville se qui la fit tomber par terre. Cette chose qui l'avait fait tomber, la prit par les cheveux et la força à se lever. La chose lui tira encore les cheveux par en arrière pour qu'elle le voit.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Alors, tu t'amuses à aller fouiner là où ce que tu n'as pas d'affaire? Tu sais que c'est dangereux.  
  
  
  
-Putain Spike lâche moi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'est toi qui a fait apparaître cette merde?lui cria la jeune fille qui se débattait comme une lionne de l'emprises de l'homme.  
  
  
  
-...Non ce n'est pas moi , seul un sorcier peu le faire, mais je ne te laisserai jamais aller voir.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?  
  
  
  
  
  
-Je ne veux pas c'est tout. Dit-il en lui tenant les poignets son visage presque collé contre le sien. Quand je te regarde, j'ai qu'une envie, celle de t'embrasser. Mais je vais me retenir.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Morgane commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Elle lui donna un coup de pied (vous savez où) et un coup à la tête.  
  
  
  
  
  
-T'es qu'un sale fils de pute Spike. Dit-elle d'Un air enragé.  
  
  
  
  
  
Elle s'en alla vers les tentes avant que Krum ai la "brillante" idée d'aller la rejoindre. Tout  
  
était beaucoup plus calme. Le lendemain, ils retournèrent en Bulgarie.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dans le chemin du retour.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Où étais-tu allée hier soir? Dit Krum en serrant Morgane contre lui.  
  
  
  
  
  
-... C'est sans importance. Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Finalement ils arrivèrent et entrèrent dans leur dortoir. Une des amies de Morgane s'approcha d'elle et dit:  
  
  
  
  
  
-C'était horrible hier.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Ouais je sais... Dit-elle en prenant la gazette du sorcier que lui tendait son amie.  
  
  
  
  
  
Elle le lit. Elle redonna le journal à son amie qui s'en alla. Elle se coucha sur son lit et se mit à penser à Spike. Elle trouvait ça bizarre parce qu'elle ne s'était pas senti comme d'habitude face à lui normalement c'est clair qu'elle l'aurait ruée de coup mais cette fois-ci non, il lui tombait sur les nerfs mais pas comme d'habitude. Elle se demanda même ce qu'il était devenu. Finalement elle se dit qu'il devait sûrement s'en être tiré avec un petit mal de tête. Ou quelques bleus mais de toute façon c'est un vampire donc il guérit rapidement.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trois semaines plus tard, au déjeuner.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Le directeur annonça quelque chose. Mais Morgane, qui était arrivée en retard et qui ne comprenait pas grand chose de ce qu'il racontait se fit voir par le directeur.  
  
  
  
-Heureux que vous ayez décidé de nous joindrrrre, Miss Smith.  
  
  
  
La jeune fille ignora le directeur et alla s'asseoir à côté d'une jeune fille aux cheveux brun foncé.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Rory?demanda en chuchotant, Morgane à son amie.  
  
  
  
-On va aller à Poudlard. Lui répondit-elle en chuchotant aussi.  
  
  
  
-Où ça?  
  
  
  
-À Poudlard, en Angleterre.  
  
  
  
-Ah..........pourquoi?  
  
  
  
-Parce il y aura le tournoie des trois sorciers.  
  
  
  
-Ah oui??? Et on va pouvoir y participer???  
  
  
  
-Ouais. Et je crois que Victor va vouloir y participer lui aussi.  
  
  
  
-Ah........, répondit Morgane sur un ton déçu.  
  
  
  
-Tu n'es pas contente?lui demanda son Rory en voyant la gueule déconfite de Morgane  
  
  
  
  
  
-Oh non ça va, je suis très contente pour lui. Enfin...ouais. Dit-elle en s'en allant d'un air triste.  
  
  
  
  
  
((Voici la partie que j'ai écrite))  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dans la soirée.  
  
  
  
  
  
L'atmosphère dans la salle commune de Morgane était fébrile. Tout le monde voulait aller à Poudlard, au tournoi des trois sorciers. Mais cela ne semblait pas pour autant plaire à Morgane qui était comment dire en grande conversation avec Krum.  
  
  
  
-Pourrrrquoi tu ne veut pas venir en Angleterrrrre avec moi, demanda Victor qui regardait Morgane dans ses yeux bleus.  
  
  
  
-Parce que j'ai mes raisons et en plus ce n'est pas de tes affaires, dit Morgane qui le regardait d'une façon troublé et triste.  
  
  
  
Krum vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle et la prit par les épaules et lui donna un léger baisé sur le front.  
  
  
  
-Est ce que ça la rrrrapporrrt avec ce qui c'est passé dans la foret le soirrrr de la marrrque, demanda Krum avec calme.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Non et je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas en parler!!, lui répondit- elle agressivement en se levant d'un bond, lorsqu'elle arriva pour sortir de la salle commune, elle tomba face à face avec le professeur Karkarof.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Aller vous asseoirrrr Mlle Smith.J'ai à parrrler à tout le monde, lui dit- il tranquillement. Et Morgane retourna s'asseoir à coter de Krum.  
  
  
  
-Bon chèrrrre élève je viens vous dirrrre les rrrréglements pour parrrrticiper au tourrnoie et pour venirrr à Poudlarrrrd.Alorrs, c'est bien simple ça prend 17 ans et plus.Ceux qui veulent venir, venez me donner votrrrre nom. dit Karkarof qui parti par la suite.  
  
  
  
  
  
Et un murmure parcoura la salle.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Dommage, parce que là je voulais y aller mais je crois que ça ne va pas être possible, dit Morgane à Krum.  
  
  
  
-Moi je vais y aller, je pense que j'ai des chances de gagner, dit Krum en observant la réaction de Morgane, car avec elle il savait qui devait faire attention.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Tu vas y aller même si je n'y vais pas et qu'est ce qui te dit que tu vas être choisi???Lui demanda Morgane avec un ton de colère.  
  
  
  
-Écoute ce n'est pas ma faute moi si tu es trrrop jeune.Et je suis l'élève le plus brrrrillant de cet école, lui répondit Victor en l'embrassant. Morgane le repoussa.  
  
  
  
-Quoi qu'est ce que j'ai fais encorrrre??lui demanda le jeune homme à propos de son geste.  
  
  
  
-Tu vas encore partir!!Sans moi en plus, on ne se verra pas de l'année!!Bouda Morgane(N/a:il ne faut surtout pas oublier que Morgane a 14 ans donc elle boude pour rien)  
  
  
  
Krum la serra contre-lui en flattant les longs cheveux noirs de sa petite amie.  
  
  
  
-Voyons Morrrrgane on va s'écrrrrirrre!!Lui répondit Krum sur un ton de mec tout à fait amoureux...  
  
  
  
-Ils disent toutes ça!!!répliqua Moragne qui ne le croyait pas mais c'était pas l'envie qui manquait.  
  
  
  
-Oui mais moi je vais le fairrrre prrrrromis ma belle, lui dis Krum en la prenant par le menton pour l'embrassé. Et Miracle, Morgane se laissa faire!!! Après s'être embrassé pendant une bonne vingtaine de minute...  
  
  
  
-Je vais aller me coucher, Bonne nuit Vicky(n/a:Nananana hey Hermionne tu vois la il est à qui Victor!!!!) dit Morgane en l'embrassant à nouveau  
  
  
  
Le jour du départ...  
  
  
  
  
  
Morgane n'était pas d'humeur(n/a:ça vous surprend??)cette journée là. Lorsque le monde lui parlait elle ne leur répondait pas!Son petit ami allait partir en Angleterre loin d'elle pour l'instant c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle. Qu'on lui foute la paix à elle et à Krum!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
-Tu es mieux de m'écrire compris?Si tu ne le fais pas je monte en Angleterre t'arracher la tête à l'aide de ma Dague, compris??Dit à Krum ,Morgane sur un ton enjôleur tout en le prenant par la taille et en l'observant dans ses grands yeux sombres.  
  
  
  
-Oui my sexy-baby,Je t'écrrrrirrrrrrais prrrromi!lui répondit Krum sur un ton tout doux lui aussi en la prenant par la taille pour aller déposer sur ses lèvres un doux et long baiser.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Krrrum lâche là!!!On doit parrrrrtirrr(n/a c'est toute des bulgares ou presque...)Alorrrs lâche là!!!, dit un des amis bulgare à Krum en riant.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Je doit parrrtirrr je t'écrrrrirai lorrrsque je serrrait rrrrendu, dit Krum en l'embrassant une dernière fois.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Aurrrrrevoirrrr Vampirrrrella, dit un des amis à Krum qui partait lui aussi.  
  
  
  
  
  
Elle lui répondu en riant:  
  
  
  
  
  
Va te faire foutre!!!Putain d'enfoiré, en lui faisant un jolie signe du doigt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Plus tard dans la soirée....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bon la c'est vrai que si je n'ai pas de revew cette fic tombera dans l'oublie la plus complet.mais j'espère pas alors revewer svp!Je vous aime tlm!Au moin si vous n,.aimer pas dite-moi pourquoi!Dites moi ce qui cloche bordel!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mya  
  
  
  
-xxxx- 


End file.
